


Coming Clean

by LenoraLeopoldIII



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Blood Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Ghoul Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Not Beta Read, Smut, another "Charon falls in love with his new employer", but its my kink, dead ship, the bleeding isn't too crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLeopoldIII/pseuds/LenoraLeopoldIII
Summary: The Lone Wanderer knows Charon's contract is to safeguard his employer, but some parts of her are too intimate to be protected.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who's into this lol

There wasn't enough room in the tub for Ariel to completely submerge her legs. She sat there with goosebumped knees pulled up to her buoyant breasts. She'd found a metal tub earlier that day with Charon, and she'd found soap for a bath so long ago. She was fairly sure her ghoul companion wouldn't mind using the same small bar of soap as her. She'd cleaned herself entirely, between her sweating breasts and gently her pussy that she hadn't really looked at in months. and felt new again. Now all she needed was to climb out of the makeshift bath to dump it, but getting out seemed like a monumental task, so she continued to sit and think.

 

Since Ariel had poked around and fixed the leaking water pipes of Megaton they had access to water pressure that was enough to be used in her home. Once she had achieved that she immediately went scavenging for something the bathe in.

 

Charon had accompanied her to the Super Duper Mart that she'd cleared, alone, all that time ago. She'd informed him that it was free of raiders, but he still had his shotgun at the ready and held her back from entering with one hand. The look he had given her said, "I don't trust your judgement vault dweller." and it kind of stung. His large hand pressed restrictively over her heart was pleasant though, and she'd remember it later.

 

When everything was confirmed clear she had kicked around scavenging unhurriedly. She found a few boxes of Fancy Lad snack cakes, and knew that Charon was fond of them. Once around their makeshift campfire she'd called him her fancy lad and he'd given her a scowl that was stronger than the one he'd given when she called him her Stalwart Ghoul Companion (TM).

 

After finding the cakes she'd run into the basin, and could not have been more satisfied. She'd tried to drag it to the end of her aisle, and it made a hideous screeching on the floor. Charon met her immediately upon hearing the irritating scrape.

 

"Charon, look, it's perfect." she smiled wide and slightly crooked. His eyes had taken in her discovery, but also traversed her body slowly, but she didn't think much of it.

 

The tub wouldn't be too heavy to be carried by two people, but when Charon reached her he hefted the thing like it was made of paper. Always practical, Charon tilted the basin toward her and she tossed the food she'd found into it.

 

"Thank you Charon," She said bashfully to him. To her the gesture was a gentlemanly one, and it made her stupid romantic cheeks blush.

 

Charon only grunted and Ariel had tried to keep up with his long strides as they headed home.

 

The water that came out of the spigot wasn't hot, but not cold enough to keep her from her long awaited proper hygiene. It continued to cool further but still she sat and stared past walls of their bathroom vacantly.

 

Ariel truly did consider Charon to be a gentleman. For some reason she could ignore his swearing and violence and aloof attitude. He did many tasks without being asked to do them for her, and she appreciated it, but wondered what was going on in his head during these gestures.

 

He held doors for her, but he also shot people. He would save the bigger portion of food for her (regardless of her protest), but he would also murder anyone trying to murder her first. Sometimes when rummaging through her cluttered inventory she'd brush against Charon's contract and she would recall that Charon was doing those things for her because that was his job. 

 

Recently though, she truly believed he was going beyond what was required, and it made her ache for him.

 

Only a week ago Charon had plucked Ariel off the dusty earth to carry her bridal style all the way back to Megaton when she'd been stung by a radscorpian. It truly wasn't a lethal scenario, but he insisted on treating her like a china doll. She and Charon had always helped treat each other's wounds, but Charon had escalated the care to an almost unreasonable level. 

 

His behavior stemmed from her lies about being injured. She denied being stung by the radscorpion because of the location of her wound. The bulbous spine of it's tail had jabbed her left buttcheek and it's poison spread like fire to her entire ass and thighs. It hurt incredibly, but Ariel knew the poison wasn't lethal.

 

After Charon had blown the scorpion into so many unappetizing chunks her turned to ask, "Do you require my assistance?" and Ariel had lied to him, embarrassed. She couldn't admit that she'd been stung in what she considered an extremely intimate area. It also just made her feel dumb,

 

"Nope," she'd responded, shaking her head, " Good to gooooo," she said stupidly, trying to sound casual and keep the strain from her voice and began to walk stiffly away.

 

Charon recognized she was acting oddly of course, was suspicious even, but followed her slow gait. Her brain just kept pleading with her ass to stop hurting, but it hadn't been effective at all. After walking maybe only 40 feet her legs had folded underneath her. She'd sat on the the ground and tried to make it look as though she'd done it on purpose for some reason. The wasteland had worn away her femininity , but she so easily transformed into a damsel to be saved.

 

She had pushed her hair back, the hair she refused to cut, and looked up at Charon to gauge his reaction. He exhaled in exasperation, but his face held a tenderness that she didn't expect. While he carried her over the desolate landscape she excruciatingly explained the butt injury.

 

It all made her blush. Ever since he would ask in his rasping monotone if she was injured, but not really believe her when she claimed to be fine.

 

Suddenly she thought of what Charon would look like in the bath, nude and contorted and washing himself. She filled with guilt at how ill suited the tub would be for him, but then it morphed into guilty arousal. She has wanted to see Charon's nude body since she first met him.

 

In the beginning it was genuine curiosity about ghouls, but she knew the exact moment she wanted to see him naked from lust. She had been helping him treat a wound on his hand. After she had completed winding a bandage for him, Charon had given Ariel's calloused hand a squeeze so brief she convinced herself it hadn't happened.

 

She was finally preparing to rise from the tepid water when she saw red clouding the basin. It took her long moments of confusion before she realized she had begun her period while submerged. reminding her that she was female.

 

She groaned, climbed out and glared at the water. She then glared at her pubic hair, hating it. It was rough having a menstruation in the wasteland, and women had to make do with what they could find. Ariel used rags to catch her leaking blood, but it was never comfortable and her flow was always heavy. Now her blood couldn't even wait to until she was out of the tub that she would be sharing with her companion.

 

In the time it had taken her to glare at things she felt a trickle of blood begin down the inside of her thigh. Ariel cursed and looked around to see that while she'd remembered the towel, she didn't have any clothing to change in to.

 

She hadn't anticipated Charon to return from Moriarty's so soon either, but she heard clearly the opening of the house door. On the first floor his footsteps were so recognizable to her but filled her with more panic. She desperately wished she had time to empty the menacing water.

 

As fast as she could she wrapped the towel loosely around her clammy body and rushed to her bedroom, still keenly aware of the blood that raced down her.

 

After she had closed the door she went to her filing cabinet. She used it as a dresser and kept her "lingerie" in the top drawer. She flung the towel onto her bed so it was as far away from her bleeding and didn't hear Charon climbing the stairs at all. 

 

With a new rag she bent over and spread her legs to clean herself. What she saw was alarming and frustrating to her. The amount of blood was more than she anticipated. It wasn't a bashful spotting,, but a long smear that her thighs had rubbed together and long lines weeping from her cunt and all the way down to the floor. She felt like she was being punished for something, but couldn't say what.

 

Apparently gravity had coaxed the blood from her when she'd stood up. Groaning, she wiped what she could and pulled on panties that cradled a new rag against her. She quickly pulled on her bra and a clean shirt so she could return to the bathroom and empty the tainted water from the basin.

 

AS soon as she opened her door though, she was blocked. The gasp she made wasn't extreme, and it only took her a split second to know that it was Charon who had caused it. He loomed over her, expressionless, making Ariel take a step back.

 

"Hello there," she smiled awkwardly. She realized that in her haste she'd forgotten to put on pants.

 

Charon wasn't allowing any expression to alter his face, help her understand what brought him to her door.

 

"You're injured," he said bluntly in the rasp that Ariel loved.

 

She tipped her head to one side, confused by him again.

 

"No I'm not," she said said honestly.Her hair was still extremely damp, but it had stopped dripping at least. Ariel took another step backward.

 

Charon briefly arched one nonexistent eyebrow above his milky eyes to show that he didn't believe her. He looked down and Ariel's eyes followed. Together they stared at a stark drop of her blood on the floor. The blush she had been building before finally flooded her completely. She must have left a literal trail from the bathroom.

 

"Charon, I'm not hurt," she attempted to reassure him, trying to figure out how to tell him this was happening because she is a female.

 

He looked into her eyes again before trailing his gaze down to her thighs. Never in her life has Ariel felt so resentful toward her body.

 

"You're bleeding." he said low, and when their eyes met again they had very different expressions.

 

Even with the degradation of his eyes, she could still detect that they had a rare hunger in them. 

 

Ariel's eyes were wide, embarrassed and shy as she tried to explain, "It's not from a wound Charon, it's just that time of-."

 

She couldn't finish her explanation because Charon had just taken a step into her bedroom. He'd never been past that threshold, but his conviction that she was injured seemed to ignore all boundaries, physical or mental. His masculinity took up so much of the room, but Ariel felt like the only thing it couldn't reach was between her legs.

 

"Let me see it," he rasped and came further into the small bedroom. He fully intended to find and treat the injury he thought she was lying about.

 

Ariel was so embarrassed by all of this that she could only stutter as her stained thighs shook slightly. One of his hands on her shoulder guided her to sit on the bed before he kneeled in front of her.

 

Finally she found the words to at least say, "I'm not lying Charon! " but he was already sliding her panties down. No one before has ever undressed her .

 

She refused to lift her bottom from the bed to make things easier, but the ghoul didn't seem to care. He tugged until finally they were around her ankles. Ariel couldn't even look, knowing that her wadded rag was on display.

 

When his hands gripped her kneecaps to push her legs apart Ariel resisted, it was for nothing up against his strength though.

 

"Let me see it," Charon repeated, growling now.

 

The humiliation made her body go slack and her legs fell open. She looked down to make eye contact with him before he even examined her pussy. She wanted to cover her eyes but wanted even more to watch Charon between her legs.

 

Running his hands up her quivering bloody thighs he reached her apex and began to assess her 'injury'. With both hands he spread her lips to reveal the secret pinkness of her. They both watched a small amount of blood dribble from her cunt.

 

"See? I'm fine Charon," She said shakily, almost unbelieving. Nothing like this had ever happened to her, "It's only my period."

 

Ariel began to close her legs again before Charon abruptly pushed them even further apart.

 

They made eye contact again and Ariel saw through her embarrassment that this was no longer a normal examination, if it ever was.

 

A glut of blood rushed from her and she quietly moaned a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Charon had watched it happen silently, but slowly he smeared his fingers through the dark red fluid.

 

"Internal injury," he rasped while gliding his long fingers up and down her now messy pussy.

 

Before she could figure out what he meant, Charon had pushed two fingers into her. She gasped and was suddenly convinced to go along with whatever this was. Did he truly not know that what he was seeing was her period? Was he pretending as an excuse? It seemed like after decades he'd forgotten what menstruation was.

 

Ariel's head lolled back on her neck as Charon explored inside her. He was thorough, pressing and petting her walls gently until he found the spot she needed him to touch.

 

"Does this hurt you?" he asked in a tone that ruined his already ruined voice.

 

Ariel's gaze snapped to Charon's in urgency. She didn't want whatever this was to stop. She shook her head 'no' drunkenly, but it wasn't enough for him to abandon her 'injury'.

 

He suddenly thrust his fingers a bit deeper without looking away from her flushed face. He was slowly examining her entire embarrassed body now.

 

"Does this hurt?" he repeated with another, harder, thrust of his fingers.

 

"N-no," she finally managed to say to him and he picked up the pace of his stroking fingers.

 

"What does it feel like?" Charon asked with a bit of strain to his voice.

 

"Oh Charon," she said quietly as another small rush of blood and lubrication covered the ghoul's fingers, "You feel so...you feel so good inside me Charon."

 

"If you're ever bleeding, you'll show me," Charon ordered of her as she ground down on his thrusting hand.

 

"Yes, I will," she gasped and couldn't catch her breath, "Yes I promise. Please."

 

Suddenly his blood soaked fingers left her pussy and held her hips in place instead, leaving red smears on her waist. His strength immediately stopped Ariel's writhing, and all of a sudden he'd bent forward and taken her small clit into his mouth. 

 

With only a few licks she cried out and came. Another rush of blood was forced out of her spasming cunt.

 

He drew his head back to ask genuinely, "How do you stop the bleeding?"

 

At some point she had put both her hands on his head to caress him and hold eye contact.

 

"You can't Charon," she said shakily, embarrassment beginning to creep up on them again.

 

Finally recognition of her period flashed across his face. Instead of being disgusted, Charon immediately returned his fingers to her pussy. as though there was never any confusion. He moaned while watching his fingers gently smear her blood onto her clit. no longer trying to find an injury.

 

Ariel was almost too sensitive for this stimulation, but she'd never tell him to stop. Her heart ached when Charon rested his head against one of her thighs, and when he looked up at her again she climaxed so unexpectedly. 

 

but he broke away quickly. As fast as possible Charon was standing and taking out his hard cock. Ariel was boneless as he picked her up and crushed her body against him to piston his dick in and out of her bloody slit. After only a few frenzied thrusts he moaned once and came inside her. 

 

All of her embarrassment was gone as he lay her back onto the bed and the mixture of his cum and her blood leaked out of her.. Barely being able to fit onto the bed with her in it they both adjusted easily enough. Charon's red fingers found her pussy again, but only to cup it reverently for a few minutes until they both would need to bathe.


End file.
